1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the identification of humans. More particularly, the present invention relates to the application of invisible, indelible tattoos on humans for purposes of identification in order to conduct monetary and credit transactions in a secure manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of computer networks, particularly computer networks owned by financial institutions, has created the ability to conduct point-sale transactions in unforseen ways. While credit cards have been in use for many years, new forms of cards are appearing that take the place of paper money. This new form of cash, commonly called "e-money," is placed onto a card with a magnetic strip, much like a credit card. Unfortunately, as with credit cards, e-money can be stolen. However, unlike credit cards, e-money can be used by the thief with relative impunity because e-money, as with regular cash, is not registered as "owned" by anyone.
In order to facilitate the identification of humans, governments have issued cards and papers with the names and photographs of the person to which the card or paper is issued. An example of such a card or paper is the common drivers license or passport. However, as with credit cards and e-money, the drivers license or passport can be lost or stolen. In addition, phoney identification cards can be made by unscrupulous individuals. There are, however, systems for verifying use of a credit or identification card. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,272 to Bogosian, herein incorporated by reference for all purposes. The Bogosian system uses fingerprint and voice print matching to verify the identity of the card holder. Unfortunately, this dual matching is subject to problems, particularly when the card holder has a cold or other respiratory infection that affects speech patterns.
There have been other methods to permanently identify humans. During the holocaust, the Nazis tattooed the arms of Jews with a unique identifying number. On an episode of the "X-FILES," a fictional television program on the FOX television network, a human was abducted by aliens who conducted experiments on the abductee. In order to permanently tag the abductee, the aliens etched a unique bar code onto one of the abductee's teeth. Neither of these methods is practical for marking humans for electronic sale transaction purposes. First, social conscience dictates that any permanent marking of humans not be conspicuous, such as a visible numbering on an arm like the holocaust victims. Second, the bar code must be long enough, large enough, and accessible enough to make the transaction efficient. Thus bar codes on teeth would not be practical because of the limited size of the teeth and the embarrassment caused by sales personnel placing scanning equipment in a customer's mouth.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for verifying the identity of humans by electronic means that facilitates the transaction of sales, particularly e-money, through computer networks. It is an object of the present invention to overcome problems in the prior art.